


Total Craziness.

by AssortedHeroes



Category: Artemis Fowl, Harry Potter - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Pokemon, Soul Eater, The 39 Clues
Genre: Anthea Knows French, Black is Overprotective, Black is Very Very Loud, Black is a Hotheaded Idiot, Black is a Very Impatient Young Man, Blacks's Snivy is a Lot Like White, But he Gets a Fair Amount of Love Anyway, Cheren Doesn't Get Enough Love, Cheren is Condescending, Concordia and Anthea are Overprotective of N, Concordia is Obsessed with Comics, Gen, Ghetsis is a Jerk, N is a Great Doctor, N is a Socially Awkward Dork, Rood is Having NONE of Ghetsis' Liberation Crap, She Hates Those Three, So This One Is Literal, The Ball Gets Rolling Around the Fifth One, The First Few Chapters are Mostly Backstory, They Also Don't Like Rood For Reasons Beyond Us, They Do Not Like White at all, We're Bad at Titles, White Gets Along Fabulously with the Shadow Triad, White Gets Fed up, White is Dryly Sarcastic, White is Having Second Thoughts About Sticking With Him, White is a Very Patient Young Woman, White is an Expert Party Planner, White's Snivy is a Lot Like Black, You'll know who everyone is within the first ten chapters, a lot more - Freeform, after that there'll be more new ones, at least until Black and White's first adventure is over, lol not really, references to lots of other things, some romance because THAT'S LIFE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssortedHeroes/pseuds/AssortedHeroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A documentation of the events of the lives of J Gropius, White Colér, and the people closest to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. (A very long) Prolougue, pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> First off: This'll probably be ridiculously complicated and confusing after a while. It's okay if you wanna stop when that happens. We don't mind.
> 
> You'll probably disagree with more than one of the pairings. That's fine. Most of them are just gonna be mentioned/hinted at for a while. When there's a full-blown romance, we'll contain them within their own chapters that won't relate to the plot too much so you can skip them. When that happens there'll be a note at the beginning of the next chapter recapping those little bits of plot so whoever skips the ships know what's going on. Eventually, there WILL be romance stuff that's part of the plot. Like, the plot itself will contain romance.
> 
> Finally, there will be cursing, but you won't be able to read the actual curse words. Each one will be replaced with (beep). This will let people who don't like cussing in a story read it without being offended, but it'll still be very close to what actually happened in those situations.
> 
> Thanks for reading this note. Enjoy the story!

So, this is it. The day I finally start sharing my story to the world. Oh, wait! Maybe you should know what people call me: J. Trust me, it'll make some sense later. Please note that I don't really understand grammar so this might look horrible to people who do get it. Anyway, here goes...

Well, when I was really little, I lived in the woods with my brother, N. Yeah, I get that it's a weird name, but it's not my fault!

I was too small to remember much of anything, really, so don't blame me if this is a little sketchy. N told me that we were abandoned not long after I was born. The forest Pokémon helped him take care of me. Apparently, life was going pretty well until I was about two. I got really sick, and N didn't know what to do. It had been a few weeks and I was only getting worse. I was just laying there, helpless, and then Mudkip came along. My brother said it laid down next to me and the next day I was fine. Yup, pretty weird, but I've been friends with Mudkip ever since.

I can remember stuff that happened not long after that. We played in creeks and splashed water at each other and climbed trees and swung from vines. At night, I would get up in a tree and look at the stars, thinking about seeing the world. One night, there was a shooting star, or whatever you wanna call it when a star seems to fall. I closed my eyes and wished with all my heart and soul that someday, I'd be able to make my dream come true. Funnily enough, something odd happened the very next day.


	2. (A very long) Prolougue, pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I'm back with how N and I got stuck with Ghetsis.

Well, I did leave off with a slight cliffhanger, so I'm not exactly sure how to start this, but here goes...

Remember how I was telling you about the wish I made? Well, the morning after that a green-haired stranger came up to us randomly and introduced himself as Ghetsis. He then proceeded to tell us that he was some kind of retired king, and we - that is to say, me and N - were his lost heirs. He said he wanted us to help him free Pokemon from their opressing Trainers and in that way usher in a new world of peace.

My brother bought it. Me, not so much. So I did the logical thing.

I kicked Ghetsis in his soft spot and ran.

Now, at this point, you might be calling me a jerk. You might be punching the air and whooping. Or you might just be wondering how a two-year-old could kick that high. (I'm tall. Deal with it.) Just let me say, in my defense, I was kind of in a bad mood that day, and I could tell something was off about this Ghetsis guy. So, forgive me if my two-year-old logic bothers you.

Anyway. I ran as fast as I could, bumping into two other girls who looked about my brother's age. One had poufy pink hair and the other had light blond hair that ran in a braid about halfway down her back. Pinky - which was how I refered to her before i knew her name - had a Gothita with her, and Blondie had a Ralts. They stood in my way down the little path N and I had worn down, and I couldn't get through, even though I was taller than both of them.

So I jumped into a tree.

Here, let me explain that a little bit. I felt at home out in the woods, but I always wanted to see more. Darmanitan saw that and taught me how to climb. I learned how to get up trees that had no branches within a toddler's reach by wrapping my arms and legs around the trunk, then heaving myself upward. I'd also figured out how to spring directly onto a branch, even if all I could do was grab it and hold on. I call that technique the Darting Absol (don't ask me why, I just thought it sounded cool) and it comes in handy a lot.

That's what I did to launch myself into one of the leafy Juniper trees surrounding the trail. Boom, I was gone.

I decided the best way to get away would be to skip over the treetops. Now, that's something that I don't feel comfortable explaining, because doing so may lead to my undoing. So I'll just tell you I did it. Until I fell into the waiting arms of a white-haired ninja.


	3. (A Very Long) Prologue Pt. 3

Well, it sure has been a while, huh? Sorry about that. I had to go help Silver fix something Gold broke...yeah. I know Dex Holders. Deal with it.

 

So, yeah. White-haired ninja.

 

There were two others, dressed exactly the same. They stood on either side of the one holding me, just...staring. At a two-year-old girl. I just now realized how messed-up my life is... Anyway. Ninja A carried me back to where N and Ghetsis were. Needless to say, I was kicking and screaming the whole time. The ninja guy set me down next to my brother, who grabbed my arm to make sure I didn't run again. Boy did I hate that very tall green-haired jerk who was trying to take us from our home!

 

But, I ended up going anyway. Lucky me. \:


	4. (A Very Long) Prologue Pt. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna have to review my diary at some point, this was over ten years ago.

I was shown to a room that seemed HUGE to me that day. It took a really long time to get there, walking through what felt like hundreds of dark, cold stone hallways, ending the journey at a giant juniper door which opened in a beautiful lavistic torch-lit room. There was a big ashwood desk that went over my head, and there were little stairs so I'd be able to get onto the chair. A small obsidian nightstand stood beside an enourmous four-poster bed, a cup of water atop it. Tons of puffy pillows of all colors adorned the bed, which seemed...well, a little much for me.

I remember asking where my brother was, since we'd been separated, and I'll never forget the words I heard next. "The important kid has his own room. You won't be seeing him much." That was the first time I felt unwanted. Uneeded. Unessesary.

The red-haired knight exited the room, leaving me and Mudkip alone and lonely. I hugged my childhood friend tighter and started to cry silently. "Why are we here, Mudkip? Why us?" I whispered.

I walked to the bed and collapsed on top of it, sinking down into the crazy amount of pillows someone had put there before I arrived. Eventually I cried myself to sleep.

I woke to a kind-looking male face leaning over me. My eyes widened a little as I sat up and asked who he was. He told me his name was Rood. He helped me out of the bed and washed my face off, then kindly told me to put on a tiny yet overly fluffy pink dress. After I did, he sat me down and brushed out my hair. I stared in the mirror at my reflection; honey-colored locks framing bright blue eyes above dozens of freckles. It wasn't the face of a warrior, or a princess. Just the face of me.

My hair was braided over my shoulder with purple ribbons. I was surprised at how well they matched the bracelet of five amythists on my left wrist.

My feet were slipped into a pair of baby blue ballet flats and Rood led me through the door, Mudkip in my arms.


	5. Ch. 1: Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, major timeskip because this is the first really INTERESTING thing that happened after we got to the castle.

One morning I woke up and N, surprisingly, was sitting over me. I sat up sleepily. "Morning, big bro..." I looked around the room I'd grown up in. Not much had changed in the last seven years. Most of the pillows on the bed had been removed, along with the steps that had helped me reach the chair by the desk when I was younger. On said desk was a stack of seven books in a series called The 39 Clues. An eighth one titled 'The Emperor's Code' sat on the nightstand. My violin case was leaned against the foot of the bed. The same bed that was there when I first arrived and I rarely used.

My gaze focused back on my older brother as he spoke. "Now, that's no way to speak to a superior." My jaw dropped and I froze in reaction to his uncharactaristic comment. He laughed and ruffled my hair. "Lighten up a little, J. It's your birthday after all."

"That's right..." I mumbled. "That's right!" I leapt from the floor where I'd been sleeping and threw my hands in the air. "I'm nine! I'm nine!" My honey-colored hair bounced while Mudkip and Zorua danced around my feet as I spun and twirled.

N smiled and stood up. I took stock of my now eleven-year-old brother. His shoulder-length tea-geen hair framed his blue eyes, much like mine. He was a few inches taller than me, maybe 4 foot 8. For some reason he was wearing a black T-shirt and jeans, with matching cap and headphones. I raised an eyebrow. "We're doing something special today. We're going somewhere."

My eyes widened. "We're...going somewhere? For real?!" I squealed with joy. I hadn't gone outside in seven years! Well, not with permission. I'd snuck out quite a few times growing up, but I never went too far because it's not like I could leave my brother behind. "Where are we going?"

"A place called Aspertia," said N.


	6. Ch. 2: Festival

I breathed in the fresh city air, feeling the sunlight on my too-pale skin. Mudkip took in the sights, sitting on my orange T-shirt clad shoulder. Rood had taken me and N to something called a festival, which I'd never heard of before. My brother said it was kind of like the parties thrown every January for his birthday, but less formal and held outside. People and Pokemon were everywhere: in box-like things called 'stalls', at the stalls buying stuff, messing around in the grass.

I saw a brunette girl around my age playing with the Qwilfish-like hair of a boy who was fending off her hands with a sour expression. "Stop it, Rosa."

"Aw, but it's fun, Hugh!" A gold-eyed Purloin curled around their ankles. Both people had a strange aura.

Another brunette girl and a boy with the same colored hair were play jousting while a pair of blondes played with tufts of black hair - Miltanklicks* - sprouting from the heads of two kids with glasses, who looked pretty annoyed. Cries of "Quit that Bianca!" and "Cut it out Willie!" were heard from the foursome. All six kids looked like they were my brother's age. And all six had the same aura as the two from before.

A brown-haired woman sat against a tree, watching the group while a little blonde boy played on her lap. He couldn't have been more than six, but I saw that aura.

Nine were accounted for, plus N and me. Two more were yet to be found.

N called me over to the stall he and Rood had set up. I looked at the trinkets hanging from the walls. Brass, copper. They were made of all kinds of metals.

Rood dropped thirteen small pendants into my hands. They weren't shaped like Hoothoot, but not Noctowl either. Something in between. Each one had black eyes, a yellow beak, pink feet, silver dots that looked like feathers, brown bodies, and a pair of multicolored wings. The colors were in a V-shape, and went in this order from top to bottom: green, light blue, yellow, pink, orange, and purple. All the pendants had a little ring at the top so they could be put on a chain or something.

I put on my mystical brown cloak, hood up, and walked to the group of nine kids, who all stopped what they were doing and looked at me. Qwilfish guy had a hand stuck in his hair. I did what I thought was a mystical dance, drawing everyone's attention.

"A calamity is coming." I said simply.

"All of you have the power to help stop it, but you cannot unlock it.

"Not without these." I held up the pendants.

"Each of you take one." Each person did. The brown-haired boy and girl got an extra one for the little blonde boy.

"Keep these on you at all times. Never lose them. If you do you will not be able to unlock your powers."

I did another dance and DISAPPEARED.

Not really, I just flashed out of sight with a special quality of my cloak. Back at the stall, I took off the cloak, tossed N a pendant and walked off, eager to enjoy the rest of the fair as best I could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *YOU SAY COWLICKS, BUT IN THE POKEVERSE THEY'RE MILTANKLICKS OKAY


	7. Ch. 2.5: Questioning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my friend White's P.O.V. She graciously decided to give me her two cents on what happened at the festival.

I was play-jousting with Black when the cloaked girl showed up.

Mom had taken the two of us, Bianca, Willie, Cheren and Cassie to this festival in Aspertia that day. Bianca and Willie are twins, as are Cheren and Cassie. Our little brother Trip was in Mom's lap.

The girl in the cloak walked up to us and spoke the words that I now realize had determined my fate. All of our fates. She handed a little amulet to each of us, and gave me an extra one for Trip, then seemed to disappear with a flick of her cloak.

The others went back to what they were doing, while I walked a little bit away to contemplate what had just happened. Who was that girl? Why did she come to us specifically? What calamity was she talking about?

I ended up forgetting about that day for years to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended that ominously and weakly, I'm sorry.


	8. Ch. 3: Initiation

Three years passed.

I almost forgot about the festival, but not quite. It still hung about in the back of my mind. The pendant I kept was always in the sewn pocket of whatever I wore.

I learned more on the violin, more manners, more...well, everything a princess knows. Because I came to realize that's what I was. A princess. But not the kind in fairy tales who needs a prince to save her from some evil witch.

No, I needed a friend to save me and my brother from our adoptive father.

Because now I was walking down an aisle in a straight orange muumuu with spaghetti straps under that same brown cloak. On my feet were white sandals with beige wedges that made me look even taller than I already was.

I was walking toward my doom.

I flashed back to a minute earlier. N walked down the aisle, his own brown cloak concealing a black tirtwigneck* under a white button-up shirt and beige pants, along with weird green shoes. At the end of the aisle stood Ghetsis with a spiky crown in his hand. My brother kneeled down, and the crown was put on his head. He stood, and everyone cheered except for me.

Now I was heading toward the same fate, only my crown was different. It was more of a green circlet with flowers on one side and ribbons hanging from there. I knelt before him, closing my eyes. I remembered the forest, when we used to play with Darmanitan, the Woobat, and all the other wild Pokemon.

The circlet was placed on my head.

I stood, only able to think of how much of a crime this would be to them. I was oblivious to the cheering around me for the new Lady J.

The ceremony went on. N and I stood silently as Ghetsis gave a speech on what he called Pokemon Liberation.

What a hunk of baloney.

Eventually he stopped talking, and raised his cane. Fires sprang to life in a half-circle of pre-prepared torches.

A piercing screech ripped through the twilight.

This was the moment for war.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Nah, just kidding. But a piercing scream really did rip through the twilight. It was inhuman, and more angry than I thought anything could ever be. Another, more masculine call answered.

A huge shape rose above the open area, more than ten feet tall. It breathed fire, illuminating the whole scene and revealing itself to be a white, furry dragon with blue eyes.

"Reshiram..." I breathed. "And that means the other one must be..."

I saw an even bigger shape fly toward us, a cloud of lightning flashing around it. Zekrom.

The Dragon-types ravaged this outcropping of the castle, sending men and debris everywhere. Ghetsis started yelling, asking why the two were so angry, fleeing afterward. It was horrific.

I watched as a stray lightning bolt hit my brother, rendering him unconscious. He collapsed, and I ran to his aid as best I could in those ridiculous shoes. A ball of fire erupted to my left, sending me flying to the right into a chunk of rock.

I blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *What you'd call a turtleneck.


	9. Ch. 4: Awakening

I woke up to emptiness. A burning pain in my left forearm. A dirty feeling.

I opened my eyes. There was nothing really left of the castle that had been there, only hunks of rock and scorch marks. Everything smelled like smoke. I looked at myself, finding soot everywhere. I took a glance at my arm. The skin was pink and swollen, probably a burn.

"N..? Is anyone here..?" My answer was Mudkip and a golden-eyed Purloin racing up to me, checking me over. Mudkip sprayed my arm down. "Hehe, thanks buddy..."

My clothes were still intact, and I saw my crown lying on the ground a few feet away, shiny as always. I picked it up and put it on.

A sound caught my attention. Faint yelling, coming from somewhere down south. A boy's voice...

"You know what, guys? We're going on an adventure."


	10. Ch. 5: Trashed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh...this is White...I'm gonna pop in every other chapter or so from now on to write from my point of view...enjoy...

The day of my fourteenth birthday, my brother's room was destroyed.

Wondering how? It's...complicated.

I woke up that morning to find two my four best friends standing over me on either side on my bed. Cool, calm Cassandra Merian on the left, and her twin Cheren on the right. Their black hair shone (obviously, their mother had forced them to brush it) and their matching glasses glinted in the early morning sunlight.

"Good morning..." I said sleepily. Then I realized: Cheren was a guy (surprising, right?). A TEENAGED guy. I was in my pajamas.

"Good morning, White. How did you-"

"GET OUT!" He complied with the pillow to the face. Cassie smirked at him as he bolted, probably to Black's room. "Nice one, haven't seen you use it before." 

"Well, today marks new beginnings. So I thought, why not?" I stretched and tossed off my Pokémon Ranger blanket. Glancing at the closet door, I saw the outfit I'd be wearing until I came back home.

Ten minutes later I had it on. I looked at myself in the mirror. A white tank-top under a black half-jacet kind of thing. Short jean shorts with ragged white cloth hanging down my long legs to my knees. Black boots with pink laces that ended in puffballs. And of course, a white hat with a pink Pokéball design on the front and pink bill. No longer was I the shy, petit little lady with the crazy twin brother. Now, I was-

"WHIIIIIIIITE!" Black slammed my door open, ending my internal monologue and comPLETELY ruining the moment. I took stock of his new outfit, designed to be a more masculine version of mine. It consisted of a blue jacket which he wore over his black shirt along with a pair of black pants and red shoes. To finish the look he's placed a red and white hat on-top of his messy brown hair. He looked more handsome and mature than before. Not that he was any of that to begin with.

"Black, how many times have I told you to knock?!" I screeched.

He laughed and placed an arm around my shoulder. "Oh, lighten up sis! Today's the day we become Trainers! The day we start our journey and quest to become Champions together! And we're gonna do it my way, whether you like it or not!"

I pouted. "You suck. And you know why that is? You're jealous because I was born twenty minutes before you."

"Whaaaat? No I'm not!"

I gave him 'the look' and walked out of my room and into his. It was messy to anyone who didn't know my brother, but we could tell he had a system. I mean, I couldn't figure it out, but there was a system. "I thought I told him to clean up...for today, at least...then Mom can do what she wants with it after he leaves...oh, well..." On his desk was a dark blue gift box with an elaborate green bow on it. 'It must be...it must be the Pokémon...' I heard footsteps behind me and turned. Black, Cheren and Cassie.

We stood in a line facing the box. "What's keeping Bianca and Willie?" Cheren asked. Ah, yes. Ever the worrywart. Of course, about ten seconds after he said that the two blondes ran into the room.

"Are we a little late again?" -Willie

"Soooooory!" -Bianca

"Bianca...Willie..." Cassie started. "I've known for ten years that you two have no sense of time, but...seriously... Today's the day we can get a Pokémon from Professor Juniper!"

Bianca looked at her feet. "I know. Sorry, White. Sorry, Cheren."

Her brother spoke up. "Sorry, Black. Sorry, Cassie."

"So, where are the Pokémon?" asked Bianca. "They were delivered to Black and White's house, so White gets first pick!"

"White?! What about me?!" Black went off. "They're in MY room!" He ran up to the box and ripped off the note, wrestling with the bow.

I sighed and went over to help him. We opened the box together. Inside were six Pokéballs. Black and I looked at each other, making a silent decision. Each of us took a Snivy.

"Imma call you Sni!" yelled Black as he started dancing around the room. I rolled my eyes.

"Hm...would you be alright with that name Vira?" I felt a kind of happy aura coming from my Snivy, so I assumed it was fine. I turned to the others. "Your turn."

Bianca and Willie rushed past me and grabbed a pair of Oshawatt. "Here, Cheren," Bianca said. "You can have this one!" She handed him a Tepig.

"And you can have this one, Cassie." Willie said, blushing shyly and handing her the other Tepig.

"Hey, how come you get to pick out my Pokémon?" Cheren asked. "Oh, never mind. I wanted this one from the start anyway." Cassie seemed to feel the same.

"Everyone has chosen a Pokémon, so that's that!" Bianca said.

"Hey, I know!" Willie piped up. "Let's have a Pokémon battle!"

Cheren did his 'Nuh-uh, honey' look. "Honestly Bianca...even though they're still weak Pokémon, you shouldn't have Pokémon battle inside a house."

Bianca laughed. "Don't be a worrywart! These little ones are weak, like you said. We have to let them battle so they'll get stronger."

"It's settled, you two!" Willie smiled. "Get ready for a Pokémon battle!"

So the battle happened, me and Black against Bianca and Willie Smith in a...Double Battle? Multi Battle? I dunno. But the other twins lost.

When the dust cleared, Cheren and Cassie cleaned off their glasses. Then he glanced everywhere. "Uh...Bianca, Willie, would you take a look around?"

He had a HUGE point. Everything was knocked over and dirtied up, except for the Wii standing near the TV. It wasn't even scratched! "Ohh...Mom's gonna kill us..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy this long chapter?

**Author's Note:**

> If someone wants to translate this thing into another language so that non-English speakers can read it easily, that's fine with us. Just let us know that you're doing it, and somewhere put something like 'the original is at this link' and put the link after it or something.


End file.
